Un año nuevo y sexo
by JimeBellaCullenSalvatore
Summary: "-Ven esta noche y te mostrare que no soy un niño pequeño-... -Al menos dime tu nombre-... -Feliz año nuevo Bella-me susurró en el oído Edward" Pasen y denme su opinión *Lemmonada Express 2*


*-*-* **Lemmonada_Express 2***-*-*

**Nombre del Fic.: Un año nuevo y sexo**

**Autor/res: JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**

**Link al perfil del Contest: **www . fanfiction u / 3388367 /

**Pareja Elegida: Edward/Bella**

**Número de Palabras: 4, 450 palabras**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. yo solo los uso para mi imaginación**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Este fic es para mayores de dieciocho años. Espero les agrade este one-shot, esta basado en algo más o menos real. Disfruten y alégrenme con un comentario. Y gracias de antemano a las que lleguen a leer esto y a las que lleguen a votar también de antemano gracias y también a las que dejen comentarios. Y por supuesto gracias por invitarme a este evento.**

Bella Pov.

Un día más, común y corriente en mi vida, la misma rutina porque a pesar de que hoy se festejaba el año nuevo, sabía que haría lo mismo, comprar comida y cenar en mi casa sola porque mi amiga tuvo que irse de viaje y agradecía por eso; sus planes nunca me entusiasmaban y siempre me zafaba de ellos.

Así que me pare de la cama que me suplicaba que me quedara unos momentos más. Pero tenía que entregar unos diseños que me había pedido mi jefa. Después de bañarme y peinarme me pare frente a mi closet y comencé a buscar que ponerme, me decidí por un vestido de diferentes tonos de azul y lo combine con unos zapatos de tacón; tome mi bolso y chaqueta a juego y por último antes de salir mis portafolios con todo lo que necesitaba.

El trafico no era tan fuerte pero se notaba que todos trataban de ir a algún lugar, por un momento desee poder estar en alguna playa; puse el radio de mi coche y comencé a tararear las canciones de este; el programa de música me hacía llegar hasta la empresa.

Una empresa reconocida entre todos los restaurantes reconocidos del país, nos encargábamos de todo la parte del diseño y publicidad del mismo, cuando por fin entre a mi oficina ni tuve tiempo de sentarme cuando mi jefa Zafrina me llamó por el interlocutor. Camine hacía su despacho no tan lejos del mio.

-¿Se puede?-pregunte al apenas comenzar a abrir la puerta.

-Pasa Bella, wow! ¿A quién vamos a impresionar?

-A nadie- aun no me acostumbraba a la familiaridad con la que me trataba.

-Claro, Bella te hace falta salir, como por ejemplo hoy. Hoy es año nuevo y puedes festejar con alguien-movió las cejas sugestivamente, me reí y no lo pude evitar me sonroje como era mi costumbre. –Bueno, eso ya es tu decisión, ahora volvamos al trabajo para que me pueda ir pronto- y sin más empezamos a hablar de trabajo, eso me encantaba de Zafrina, a lo mejor bromeaba de repente pero en cuestiones de trabajo todo iba enserio.

Hablamos de los diseños que hice, me hizo las correcciones pertinentes y en cuanto terminamos me fui a mi despacho a modificarlo, me impactaba cada año ver lo vacías que estaban las oficinas en esas fechas.

Corrigió lo más rápido posible y así Zafrina no tuviera que irse preocupada. Una vez que termine fui al despacho de mi jefa nuevamente y le entregue los diseños, satisfecha dijo que me podía ir a buscar a quien impresionar con ese vestido; sonreí y negué con la cabeza mientras iba saliendo de ahí.

Decidí ir a Darklight un restaurante bar donde la comida era excelente, y a pesar de que en ocasiones me daban ganas de quedarme a la celebración, prefería estar en la tranquilidad de mi casa; cuando llegue al lugar estaba algo llenó pero estaba segura que nada en comparación a como estaría en la noche.

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿mesa para cuántas personas?-preguntó la gerente al entrar.

-Hola, llevaré comida.

-Claro, pasa por aquí-me agradó la forma en que tomaba confianza, me fije en sus adornos; tenían un como collar con la leyenda "happy new year" con brillos; así como algunos tenían unos gorros y otros mas unos lentes que supongo que en la noche los usarían.

-Tome asiento, en lo que le toma la orden mi compañero-asentí y tome asiento, observe la casta buscando que pedir.

Estaba sentada en la barra, ponían buena música por lo que estaba tarareando la música, escuche varias risas dentro donde preparaban las bebidas; una de ellas llamaba la atención sin embargo no levante la mirada de mi carta.

-¿Gustas algo de beber?-levante mi rostro de la carta para ver al dueño de esa voz demasiado masculina que había captado mi atención en un segundo.

-Claro, una naranjada natural por favor-aunque mi voz no sonó nerviosa tampoco sonó como siempre. Él sonrió y se giro para prepararme mi bebida.

Me fije en é, era alto y fuerte pero no al grado de tener muchos músculos; su cabello de un color bronce, cuando se puso de perfil pude admirar su fuerte mandíbula y su extenso cuello. Se giro y me sonrió mientras ponía mi bebida cerca de mi, su sonrisa hizo que tuviera que removerme sobre el asiento y el brillo pícaro de sus ojos no ayudaba; sus ojos verdes esmeralda me habían cautivado en un momento y estaban provocando muchas cosas en mi cuerpo.

-Y… ¿ya sabes que vas a pedir para comer?-apoyo sus manos sobre la barra y comenzó a jugar con un portavasos que estaba cerca. Me quede embobada viendo sus manos e imaginando como se sentirían sus manos sobre mi piel, acariciando mis piernas, mi espalda y todo mi cuerpo. Sentí un calor inmenso y tome un sorbo de la naranjada.

-Eh… si. Quiero las alitas con salsa picante, pasta y verduras al vapor por favor- el anoto lo que le dije, pero su sonrisa seguía en su rostro y cada vez mis bragas se mojaban y con el movimiento de sus manos sus brazos marcaban sus músculos y no hacía más que preguntarme como sería estar bajo ese cuerpo y entre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres algo de carne?-al estar fantaseando con sus manos en mi cuerpo, con su pregunta me sonroje de inmediato y me removí en mi asiento tratando de librar un poco la palpitación que sentía en mi centro.

-Disculpa…

-Con tu pasta… ¿quieres que le agregue carne?

-Si, un corte de carne bien cosido por favor.

Asintió y se fue rumbo a la cocina mientras caminaba dándome la espalda, no pude evitar mirar su muy buen trasero, tome otro sorbo de naranjada para tratar de bajar el calor que de repente sentí.

Había un periódico cerca así que lo tome para mantenerme ocupada mientras me traían mi pedido y así evitar mirarlo. Encontré un sudoku y comencé a resolverlo, era algo complejo se ve que no era de los sencillos, pero era un buen reto y forma de evitar pensar en él…

-Aquí va un tres-dijo señalando un recuadro, levante la vista sorprendida y me tope con su rostro a centímetros del mio, mire sus labios imaginándomelos succionando mi piel. Este hombre me iba a provocar un orgasmo con solo mirarlo.

-Gracias. No es por ser mal plan, pero… ¿no deberías de estar trabajando en vez de jugar sudoku?

-Sí debería, pero no puedo entender porque vas a cenar sola en casa. Es algo difícil de comprender.

-Bueno, yo te podría decir lo mismo. La única diferencia es que tú vas a trabajar y yo veré películas y cosas así-dije haciendo a un lado el periódico y concentrándome en sus ojos que me tenían encantada con ese brillo.

-Touché. Bueno si no quieres quedarte sola en tu casa, podrías venir. No es por que trabaje aquí, pero en verdad el ambiente se pone bueno en Darklight; bueno si te gusta bailar y cantar o ambas, y también pasar un muy buen rato-dijo sonriendo torcidamente al final y vi un poco de lujuría en sus ojos, en verdad quería pasar un muy buen rato con él pero entre mis piernas.

-¡Edward! Ed, dame dos presidentes por fa-dijo una chica acercándose a la barra, me miro con curiosidad y lo mismo hizo con el chico que me tenía babeando, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Edward.

-Claro, dos presidentes trabajando-respondió dándose cuenta de que nos miraba alternativamente. Mientras las preparaba me miraba picaronamente, no podía evitar sonreír y agachar la mirada. En verdad me estaba volviendo loca, y de repente sentía mis mejillas arder por si solas.

Se tardaron un poco porque antes de mi había varias ordenes, y durante el trayecto Edward no volvió a acercarse a mi, pero si me miraba provocando sonrojos, risas tontas o simplemente sonrisas por parte mía. Cuando por fin me llevaron el platillo él se acercó con la cuenta, pague en efectivo y ya estaba lista para irme.

-Eso no es justo, tú ya escuchaste mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo, ni siquiera me dejaste ver el nombre en una tarjeta de crédito.

-Pareces un niño pequeño-dije sentándome de nuevo. Me indico que me acercará a él sobre la barra, lo hice pero solo un poco.

-Ven esta noche y te mostrare que no soy un niño pequeño-su voz salió demasiado ronca y muy sensual para mi pobre cabeza que no tardó en mandar olas de placer por todo mi cuerpo acumulándose en mi centro. –Déjame mostrarte que lo que te haré sentir no lo podría hacer un niño pequeño-su aliento rozo mi cuello provocando que mi piel se erizará.

-Yo… no… no creo-dije tratando de recordar como debía de funcionar todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no?-se acercó peligrosamente a mi boca, pero me pare de inmediato; si lo besaba estaba segura que terminaría teniendo sexo con él en la barra.

Camine deprisa hacia la salida, con la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas y una excitación que deseaba descargar gracias a ese hombre que estaba detrás de la barra.

-Al menos dime tu nombre-dijo al girarme para verlo, sus ojos tenían ese brillo y el deseo que sentía, y aunque trate con todas mis fuerzas no pude evitar mirar su cuerpo completo y me percate un cierto bulto en sus pantalones, ver eso solo provoco que la boca se me secara en un segundo.

Negué con la cabeza y camine hacía la salida, la señorita me veía muy asombrada pero más a Edward. Antes de salir totalmente me gire y moví mis labios diciendo mi nombre: Bella. Él sonrió y se quedó ahí, yo gire y camine hacía el estacionamiento.

Subí a mi coche y me percate que tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios, recordé su sonrisa y su aroma, una mezcla de masculinidad que me tenía en las nubes, maneje hasta mi departamento y en ningún momento olvide sus ojos con ese brillo especial. En cuanto entre a mi hogar, mire a mi alrededor pensando si en verdad quería pasar el año nuevo en mi soledad o ir y aprovechar esta oportunidad que tal vez no se vuelva a repetir jamás; además que es una noche de año nuevo sin hacer una locura.

Entusiasmada con mi decisión tomé una ducha relajante, cuando salí del baño seque mi cabello y comí algo ligero para poder aguantar la cena, vi un poco de televisión y cuando ya no encontré nada más que ver me dirigí a mi cuarto para ver que podía hacer con mi cabello. Me mire en el espejo y lo levante de varias formas hasta que me rendí y me lo deje suelto y le hice unas ondas con la tenaza y con la ayuda de una mini plancha para cabello acomode y le di un poco de forma a mi flequillo, pero antes quite las puntas que tenía más largas para que quedara perfectamente recto.

Me convencía con el peinado y fui a mi armario a ver que me ponía, una blusa estaba totalmente descartada, además como que un vestido de fiesta quedaba mejor, dado que me encantaban los vestidos tenía para toda ocasión, escogí uno azul rey, se pegaba a mi cadera y caí en tubo pero sin estar muy pegado a mis piernas. Me encantaba ese vestido, lo convine con unos zapatos negros y bolsa de mano negra también.

Me volví a sentar frente al espejo y esta vez comencé a maquillarme, nunca fui fan de tanto maquillaje, así que solo me puse una base súper ligera y gloss; rice mis pestañas y luego aplique un rímel negro, me puse brillos como sombra y un poco mas en mi cuerpo y lista. Sonreí ante el espejo de cuerpo completo detrás de mi puerta, después de ver mi reflejo en éste. No tenía el autoestima tan bajo pero no me creía la gran belleza andante, pero si tenía seguridad en mi misma.

Subí a mi auto y una vez más en el día maneje hasta Darklight, cuando llegue si había algo de gente y se oía buena música, menos mal que el lugar no era el único de fiesta; se encontraba en el centro y había más restaurante y algunas empresas alrededor del restaurante así que no molestarían a nadie con tremenda fiesta.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre?-me preguntaron a la entrada, ahí fue cuando me arrepentí de todo; ni siquiera había reservado ni nada. Que tonta e idiota me debo de ver ahora.

-Verá, es que hubo alguien que me invito y no estoy muy segura de que…

-Déjala pasar Maggie, ella es una invitada de la casa-contesto una chica alta de cabello rubio rojizo. –Ven, te llevo a tu mesa-me dijo indicándome que entrara.

Asentí y murmure un con permiso y me adentre al lugar, había mucha gente comiendo, hablando e incluso bailando, me deje guiar por la chica que me salvo de regresarme probablemente a mi casa.

-Espera aquí o puedes ir a la barra y hacerle compañía en lo que terminamos nuestros turnos-sonrió y me miró de forma picara.

-¿Cómo?

-Oh, bueno Edward me pidió ese favor, soy Tanya. Así que… ¿qué prefieres? ¿Barra o mesa?

-Barra-sonrió y yo hice los mismo, la seguí hasta la barra donde estaban dos hombres por las luces no logre distinguirlos.

-Bueno, te dejo aquí porque aun quedan algunas personas por acomodar. Disfruta de la noche y feliz año nuevo-sonrió y se fue cuando me di la vuelta estaba frente a mi y con una sonrisa que provoco una risa nerviosa de mi parte; traía puesto un antifaz que resaltaba sus ojos con ese brillo de diversión en ellos.

-¿Me podrás decir tu nombre en está ocasión?-preguntó de forma divertida y gritando un poco para que lo pudiera escuchar por sobre la música.

-¿Creí que ya te lo había dicho?

-Puede ser, pero no estoy muy seguro de haberlo escuchado bien.

-No creo que este bien decirle mi nombre a un desconocido y que además no puedo ver bien su rostro-se rio y se quito el antifaz. –Bella.

-Bueno Bella, ¿te gustaría bailar?

-¿No estas trabajando?

-Si y no; digamos que no hay problema si me adelanto a mi turno libre.

-Entonces espero que no te vayas a cansar porque amo bailar.

Se dio la vuelta y se salió de la barra, llegó a mi lado y me susurró en el oído –créeme, no me canso con facilidad, puedo durar bastante- me tuve que recordar volver a respirar.

Camine hacía la pista y comencé a bailar viéndolo fijamente. Sonrió de lado y respire hondo porque en verdad me estaba volviendo loca. Se acercó a mi, y no pude evitar fijarme en como la playera se le pegaba a su cuerpo y me lo imagine sin ella; quería pasar mis manos por su pecho. Me tomo de la cintura y comenzamos a bailar, apoye mis manos en su pecho y a veces las pasaba por sus hombros. Y él no se quedaba atrás, sentía como sus manos recorrían mi espalda y no podía evitar estremecerme y hasta cierto punto excitarme.

-Quiero estar contigo-susurró después de tanto bailar diferentes ritmos, él estaba abrazándome desde atrás, provocó que mi piel se erizara y otro estremecimiento me recorrió de nuevo.

Suspire y pensé bien en mi siguiente decisión; nunca llegue a vivir locuras verdaderas y quería vivir una. No sabía cuanto me duraría la vida así que no quería llegar al final y arrepentirme de todo lo que no hice –y que es lo que estas esperando, Edward.

Me jaló de la mano y me guio a una segunda planta, había varias puertas y me llevó a una de ellas, cuando entre vi que era un cuarto como tal: una cama, un tocador, otra puerta que supuse sería el baño, un ropero y una mesa en el centro y… no analice que más había sus labios atacaron los míos con necesidad y pasión.

Un gemido salió de mis labios que fue sofocado por la boca de Edward; sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo y yo no me quede atrás, pude dar rienda suelta a mis manos. Su lengua de pronto estaba dentro de mi boca, explorando cada espacio al que tenía acceso. Sus manos recorrían mis brazos, buscó el inicio del cierre de mi vestido, bajándolo lentamente. En cuanto sus manos tocaron la piel de mi espalda me estremecí de puro placer. Con dedos un poco ansiosos y temblorosos, busque el borde de su playera, en cuanto lo encontré metí mis manos debajo de está y acaricie su abdomen, no lo sentía muy marcado pero tampoco tenía rollitos, simplemente como me gustaban a mi.

Sus labios dejaron mi boca y trate de respira pero el hecho de que bajaran a mi cuello y hombro no ayudaban mucho a mi tarea de estar respirando. Levante su playera y se separo unos segundos de mi para que se la pudiera quitar más fácilmente. Cuando volvió a atacar mi cuello, fue bajando el vestido y cada porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto la besaba haciendo que el calor dentro de mí aumentará. Una vez fuera el vestido quede en solamente ropa interior, él me miro con puro deseo y lujuría lo que hizo que mis mejillas se pusieran más rojas aún.

-Me encanta el azul, pero ahora simplemente lo amo-su voz salió endemoniadamente sexy y cargada de deseo puro. No dije nada solo lo jale hacía mi de su pantalón, el rio contra mis labios cuando los ataque yo por iniciativa. Poco a poco fui desabrochando sus pantalones, comencé a besar su pecho bajando dejando un camino hasta su abdomen, gemía y suspiraba lo que me hacía seguir adelante; me puse de rodillas frente a él y baje sus pantalones junto son sus boxers con mucha calma aunque por dentro lo que quería era ir más rápido. Cuando su miembro quedó al aire libre estaba totalmente erecto y apunto hacia mi, su punta estaba roja y no pude evitar relamerme los labios y meterme su engle hasta el fondo de mi garganta, su gemido fue como gloria para mi, relaje mi garganta lo más que pude y comencé a hacer movimientos sobre su miembro, con mis manos acaricie sus testículos. Su mano se dirigió a mi cabello el cual jaló con fuerza, lo mire a los ojos desde mi posición y poco a poco fui sacando su miembro para poder succionarlo de regreso lentamente.

-Be… Bella; si sigues así no lograré… lograré contenerme por… por mucho tiempo-su voz salía cada vez más ronca por el deseo –espera-trató de alejarme de su miembro pero lo mordí ligeramente al mismo tiempo que gemía mandando vibraciones por su engle -¡Diablos Bella! Sigue así… por… por favor… no pares-volvió a tomar mi cabello esta vez en puño y comenzó a marcar el ritmo, en deje llevar y sentí como se tensaba en mi boca, decía puras incoherencias y palabrotas volví a gemir y se libreó por completo en mi boca; no deje ir ninguna gota y en unos segundo Edward jaló de mi cabello y me levantó; besándome apasionadamente.

-Muñeca eso fue grandioso; pero lo que es aun mejor es que esto aun no acaba- me levanto en el aire y solté un grito por el asombro de esa acción, enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, al hacer esto nuestros sexos se rozaron y ambos gemimos y sentí su miembro listo de nuevo para jugar.

Enrede mis manos en su cabello y sentí como con una mano trataba de quitarme el brassier, cuando lo logro yo me lo termine de quitar, me dejo caer en la cama y comenzó a regar besos por mis hombros y mi canalillo hasta que por fin sus labios estaban sobre mi pecho, con su otra mano masajeo mi otro seno, me arquee de placer dándole mas acceso, bajo por mi abdomen y comenzó a deslizar mis bragas por mis piernas, su aliento rozo mi intimidad y suspire de placer. Me volvió a besar en los labios y su mano se dirigió hacia mi coño y lo acarició suavemente.

-Creo que tienes una pequeña fuga aquí abajo nena. Veamos que se puede hacer-no me dio tiempo de decir nada cuando su boca atacó mi entrada chupando y penetrándome con su lengua. No pude controlar mis gemidos, tome sus cabellos entre mis manos obligándolo a no moverse de su posición. Mordió mi clítoris provocando que un grito demasiado agudo saliera desde lo más profundo de mi garganta.

-Si Edward… no pares…

Sus manos se fueron a mis senos y comenzaron a masajearlos yo sentía que estaba en el cielo por tanto placer que estaba sintiendo y al mismo tiempo en el infierno por el calor que sentía dentro de mi cuerpo. Sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi vientre bajo –más… Si… así- sentía que decía ya puras incoherencias, no lograba formar una oración completa en mi cabeza y mucho menos pronunciarla. Sentí mis paredes internas contraerse, grite de placer y me libere en un maravilloso orgasmo, sentí como Edward chupo todo y casi hasta me dejaba limpia.

-Sabes deliciosa princesa-me beso en los labios y probé mi propio sabor, poco me importó cuando sentí su miembro presionando contra mi entrada. Se acostó a lado de mí dejándome con ganas de más, aun mi respiración era agitada pero ya estaba regresando a la normalidad.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no te cansabas con facilidad-bromee con el jugando con su pecho y después recorriendo con mi dedo su masculinidad, en un microsegundo quedó sobre mi cuerpo.

Se acercó a mi odio y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja para después susurrar de forma lago amenazadora –lo dije en serio. Yo que tu no hubiera dicho eso- sus dedos tocaron mi intimidad y cuando comprobó que estaba húmeda y lista para él se acomodó y en tiempo record para mi ya estuvo dentro mio. Su tamaño era grande y era bastante grueso también –esta tan apretada y húmeda- salió casi por completo y volvió a arremeter contra mí.

Así lo hizo un poco lento pero fuerte y preciso, su boca atacó uno de mis senos, mordió mi pezón y lo succiono y me sentí en el mismo paraíso, tomó mi pierna derecha y la enrollo en su cadera y juró que lo sentí mas adentro de mi y con esta postura tocaba un punto que me hacía ver estrellitas del placer.

-Si! Más… más…

-¿Mas que?-preguntó yendo más lento, quise golpearlo en ese momento.

-Mas rápido-no termine de decirlo cuando sus movimiento fueron aun más rápidos que antes, sentí como llegó mi orgasmo y simplemente me deje ir sin más, comencé a tratar de relajarme pero…

-No princesa, te mostrare que puedo aguantar bastante- y dicho esto comenzó a moverse de nuevo dentro de mi, aun estaba muy sensible por mi orgasmo por lo que con cada estocada me estremecía de placer, puso su frente entre el hueco de mi cuello y mi hombro –no se te ocurra correrte hasta que yo te diga- salió de mi y me sentí vacía y llena de ansiedad pero no por mucho ya que introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro mio y simplemente quise liberarme en ese momento.

Saco sus dedos y comenzó a pellizcar mi clítoris, quise juntar las piernas para así poder sentir un poco de alivio, pero lo impidió. Dejo de atender mi centro y empezó a besar mis muslos, dejando húmedos besos cerca de mi vagina lo que hacía que la humedad creciera en mí.

-Te necesito-medio gimotee, el hecho de no tenerlo dentro de mi me estaba ocasionando problemas graves con mi persona. ¿Qué demonios me hizo este chico para que estuviera así? ¿Para que aceptará acostarme con el sin mas?

Sin decir nada se posiciono en mi entrada y lo volví a sentir dentro de mí, comenzó a moverse con gran velocidad. Una fina capa de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y demasiado superficiales.

-Nese… necesito… correrme… por… favor-rogué por mi liberación, ya no podía más con ese nudo de deseo en mi vientre.

-Córrete preciosa-susurro Edward en mi oído, cuando dio otra estocada me deje ir y a las dos Edward se corrió dentro de mi y se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo sin dejar todo su peso. Se salió de mí y se acostó aun lado, nos quedamos viendo en lo que nuestras respiraciones se regularizaban.

-Tienes un hermoso sonrojo-dijo Edward acariciando mis mejillas.

-Nunca antes había hecho esto-dije girándome totalmente para quedar de lado viendo hacía él totalmente.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó -¿Tener sexo con un chico guapo?-se rio y yo lo seguí.

-Puede ser, pero yo me refería tener sexo con alguien desconocido.

-Estas de acuerdo que sabes como me llamó verdad? Eso ya no es ser desconocidos-su sonrisa de lado provocó que me volviera a excitar.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que te corran por mi culpa-el negó pero se levanto, comenzó a vestirse, yo entre al baño; trate de arreglar un poco la maraña de cabello que tenía en esos momentos, por suerte logre hacerme una coleta y arreglarlo de forma elegante. Cunado termine me puse mi brassier y mi vestido, busque por todos lado mis braguitas y no las pude encontrar. –Edward… esto… no has visto mis bragas?-le pregunte muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Estas?-Edward las tenía en su mano y me sonrió de forma encantadora.

-Si, gracias-me acerque para tomarlas, pero me las quito en el ultimo momento.

-Me las quedaré como recuerdo de esto, si nos volvemos a ver considerare regresártelas.

-Yo también debería de tener algo, ¿no crees?-dije mirándolo de forma inocente.

-Tienes razón- me dio una cadena que colgaba de su cuello, me la dio; era un león plasmado como en un sello familiar –es de mi familia-me aclaro cuando me fije mejor en el medallón.

-¿Quieres que ande sin bragas?

-Algo así, vayamos que pronto empezarán los cohetes.

Me llevó debajo de nuevo y salimos del lugar hacía el patio del mismo lugar, trate de ignorar la desnudes que sentía en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo así como de los aires polacos que sentía.

Comenzó la cuenta regresiva y todos se asomaron o salieron para ver los fuegos artificiales: "5…4…3…2…1…¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!" gritaron todos al insinuó.

-Feliz año nuevo Bella-me susurró en el oído Edward.

-Feliz año nuevo-me gire para abrazarlo y ya no estaba, no lo vi por el tumulto de gente.

Me gire y seguí viendo los fuegos artificiales y sonreí como una tonta, definitivamente había sido el mejor fin de año y comienzo de año que jamás haya vivido.


End file.
